


And they were roommates

by Hikary



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Awkward First Times, Domestic Fluff, Everybody Lives, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hilarity Ensues, Idiots in Love, Incest, Living Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Roommates, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M, basically Ikki & Hyoga bonding and pining together while Shun laughs at them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikary/pseuds/Hikary
Summary: Tokyo housing market is a mess and your only hope to find a nice place is to get a roommate. Or two. When they happen to be your brother and best friend, both pining so hard over you it almost hurts to watch them, living together is just a bundle of fun.orIkki and Hyoga bonding over their allegedly unrequited crush and accidentally falling in love in the process.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun & Pisces Aphrodite, Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga, Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga/Phoenix Ikki, Cygnus Hyōga/Phoenix Ikki, Phoenix Ikki/Andromeda Shun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	And they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a fic, this is a giant joke mixed with a pathologic nostalgia for Tokyo and a constant craving for the amount of weird shit we ate, especially in Harajuku. ‘Cinnamoroll’ is spelled like this because I am talking about the character, not the food. I was tempted to use Pompompurin, but then again, I think Shun’s aesthetic doesn’t really go with Pom’s bright yellow. I am sure you would have never survived without this note on a piece of furniture that appears in one sentence during the whole fic.
> 
> "If you don't want me involved, that's fine, but I can hear you both screaming MY name here. so." – was lovingly texted to me by my friend and partner in crime while plotting. 
> 
> I have been planning to write some serious, deep and emotional OT3 stuff for ALMOST A YEAR, but this pile of ridiculousness takes the cake. Welcome to my life ♥♥♥

There was a running joke among the Saints that perhaps Hades was never the real threat. Perhaps the poor hellish bastard was just trying to save the world from the only true lord and master destined to rule over them all. It was a feeling they all shared, albeit with different intensity and frequency. For some of them, it had become a daily occurrence; and for two of them in particular, not a minute went by without the Universe reminding them of it.

« This place is _so_ nice! Look at the cute view of the park! I bet we could see _all the dogs_. I love it! We’re getting it, right? Right, _niisan?_ »

Ikki took a deep breath, as Shun kept pulling at his arm and jumping around him with his typical enthusiasm. 

« _Right?_ » Shun pressed him, eyes big and sparkling and absolutely fucking irresistible.

Ikki considered turning to Hyoga and at least _pretend_ to ask for his opinion. When he did, Hyoga was busy typing on his phone.

« Dude, are you even listening? »

« What? » Hyoga looked up « I was just sharing our location with the guys. They said they’re gonna help us moving, so. »

Shun made a delighted squeal and fled across the room to hug his best friend. 

« It’s going to be great! We are going to be _the best roommates_. Just like when we were kids. »

Ikki was pretty good at being in control of his own emotions, but he could only bow down to Hyoga, who had been sporting an impressive you-cannot-hurt-me-I-am-already-dead-on-inside face throughout the whole apartment hunting process. Stoic and silent, he had let Shun take his hand and drag him from one estate agent to the other. The poor bastard was hardcore, Ikki had been forced to admit: Ikki himself was used to Shun being clingy and cuddly, the little detail of them being siblings had some perks after all, and they could be affectionate with each other without any consequence (excluding Ikki violently jerking off in the shower at least once a day, of course). Hyoga, though, Hyoga had it much worse: he was _the best friend_. And as such, he was still targeted by Shun, who didn’t believe in toxic masculinity and all the crap in general, but somewhere in his post-Hades brain, he had always found the decency to avoid certain things, like sitting on Hyoga’s lap or nuzzle his neck. 

But that was _so last week_.

Since scouting the housing market of the entire country and declaring there was no way to rent a place in Tokyo without at least a couple of roommates, Shun had let go of any dignity and approached their soon-to-be flat-sharing the same way you’d approach your first wedding night: with butterfly kisses and hand-holding and casual comments on _sharing clothes_ that had Hyoga turn the colour of Milo’s Scarlet Needle. 

Ikki wondered briefly if he should have helped Hyoga make his message come across and tell Shun something like ‘please stop falling asleep with your head on my lap because it will most certainly kill me’. Then again, he had a feeling that was precisely how Hyoga would choose to die.

* * *

The place was indeed beautiful, bright and almost spacious all things considered. They had a park nearby, which made Shun’s mission to pet all the dogs in the world much easier, and they were a few stops away from Harajuku, notably Shun’s favourite place in the entire world. Ikki wasn’t kidding when he’d said that: Hyoga would never outlive the experience of seeing the boy of his dreams swallowed by a seemingly neverending background of pink and pastel, biting at an outrageous rainbow corn dog or giving an experimental kitten lick to a bunny-shaped ice cream. Shun came out of that trip half-covered in glitter, with his lips red and swollen and slightly sticky from the amount of debatable rainbow-ish food he had been eating during the day, and with a brand new giant fluffy rainbow cardigan – unsurprisingly, the pastel version.

Hyoga’s brain was still struggling to process all those information a month after. Especially the mental image of _Shun’s tongue darting to lick the top of the ice cream_. Yes, of course Ikki made all the ice-related jokes he could think of when Shun was distracted, and then texted Hyoga the rest.

The blonde had long forsaken any attempt at decency with Ikki; they were bonded to each other by their common suffering and mutual mockery. Hyoga never took Ikki’s jokes seriously, because that was how they were dealing with Shun’s presence in their lives, by simply taking turns in laughing at each other, perfectly aware it was a cycle, like the passing of seasons.

Literally.

Because the apartment had a shitty conditioning implant, making it suffocating in summer and freezing in winter. Shun, having an average body temperature, would cuddle close to Hyoga to keep cool and snuggle his brother to death when he needed some warmth.

Jokes weren’t limited to that, of course, nor they were merely based on physical contact. The true beauty of their tribulations, which made it all entertaining for their friends and family on a deeper level, was the emotional connection. It was the fact they weren’t simply gawking at Shun’s perfect, lean body as he walked out of the shower fully naked, asking if either of them had seen his favourite towel because he couldn’t possibly think of using another one. It wasn’t strictly limited to that moment in the morning when Shun would show up in the kitchen, completed with bed hair and sleepy eyes, yawning adorably in their faces, and wearing his favourite combo of Hyoga’s briefs and Ikki’s shirt, something that should have probably been tagged as a separate category on a porn website. 

It was the undeniable and hopeless mix of adoration and love that they both felt whenever they looked at Shun frowning in concentration behind his Anatomy book or sneezing loudly after forgetting to wear a scarf when he was feeding the stray cats in the courtyard. It was everything and anything that made their hearts ache at the memory of all the battles he had been forced to fight in, and made them wonder how this ray of pure goodness could have kept an evil god inside himself for most of his life. Maybe, though, that was exactly _how_.

* * *

The first time it happened, it was almost some sort of ‘gay chicken’ game.

Shun was out with Saori for some quality sort-of-divine-siblings time, Hyoga was exhausted after a 2-hour family Skype session, and Ikki announced he was taking a shower. 

« A real shower? » Hyoga enquired « Because if it’s not, I’m going first. I am so tired. »

« What would qualify as a ‘fake shower’? » Ikki narrowed his eyes.

« You know what. »

« I don’t. Please, enlight me. »

« C'mon, Ikki, I’m fucking tired. » Hyoga rolled his eyes « If you need a jerking off session after watching Shun squeezing into _those_ new jeans, you can go second. Or use your room and leave me the shower. Actually, don’t use your room. You’re fucking loud, I should have picked the furthest one. »

« You know why we left _him_ the furthest one. » Ikki managed to point out, still pretty shocked by the direction their conversation was going.

« Fair enough. My point. Ugh. I hate this. My point is, you’re loud and _you last for ages_ , I want to be in bed before sunrise, thank you very much. »

Ikki _blinked_.

Now, being completely honest, in spite of their frequent bickering over nothing, mostly to make Shun giggle, they got along pretty well. They both knew how to respect each other’s spaces, and their contrasting personalities fit in with each other in a way that was completely different from how they fit in with Shun. They were both crap at sharing feelings, but Ikki’s occasional outbursts were counterbalanced by Hyoga’s quiet nature that forced him to think hard before speaking, even when angry. And he had inherited some sort of excessive self-control from his adoptive father that sometimes made it hard for him to relax, even around the people he was close with; but that attitude could _nothing_ against Ikki’s big brother instinct when it kicked in. They weren’t a _perfect fit_ , they still needed Shun to function properly, but maybe that was the reason why it was working out so welll or why the house never felt overcrowded with the three of them.

And, on a side note, they had been raised like perfect little soldiers since birth and sent to war – pardon, to _multiple wars –_ before reaching the appropriate age for dating. Masturbation was an act of self-care and all that shit, but they were close to completing another decade on the planet and, as the poets would say, _they needed to fuck._

Hyoga blinked back and _blushed_.

« Oh, so cute. Didn’t know you were a fan. » Ikki teased.

« Didn’t know you cared. » Hyoga bit back, his cheeks burning.

« I am touched. I thought your type was ...well, kinda the opposite. »

Ikki winked at his roommate, not sure why he was being so smug when all he could focus on right now was the memory of the last time he had witnessed Hyoga throwing an _Aurora Execution_ during practice, flushed and sweaty and _unbearably hot_ despite the frozen crystals surrounding him.

« You are _not_ my type, you’re insufferable and I hate you. And I’d rather die than doing _anything_ with you. » Hyoga was catching fire, judging by the colour of his face « But I don’t _really_ want to die and I think I might if we don’t do something about... »

Hyoga trailed off and instinctively glanced at the empty space where Shun would normally sit, on top of the giant Cinnamonroll-shaped pouffe. 

« I know. » Ikki admitted « But you know my baby brother is just too sweet and good for this world. He doesn’t mean it. »

« I feel like this terrible sex-obsessed monster sometimes. » Hyoga murmured, covering his face with his own hands.

« I think » Ikki said, voice exceptionally kind « we are perfectly normal and healthy young men. I bet Shun just needs a little time to catch up. »

He shouldn’t have touched Hyoga without a warning, in retrospective. The younger boy was startled by the gesture, but only for a moment; then, he pulled Ikki from his shirt and crushed their lips together.

* * *

Phase two of their living arrangement was maintaining most of the characteristics of the previous one, and yet, the bonus feature of sex was working out really, _really_ well for Ikki and Hyoga. 

It was a bit awkward at first, but not emotionally awkward: they were so inexperienced it hurt – _literally hurt_ , especially considering Ikki’s dick was anything but small – and they miscalculated the placement of bruises and marks more than once. Shun, however, seemed still innocently oblivious, and they thanked Athena for that.

They called Saori and thanked her, for real. They were pissed drunk, Shun was away for the usual monthly SPA retreat with Aphrodite, and Ikki was hit by a sudden urge to call her and express his gratitude for taking care of them all, which then went a bit out of control, descending into an excruciating detailed recount of their current personal lives Saori wasn’t thrilled to hear about.

Embarrassing Friday night calls aside, that weekend had been a turning point for the two of them. They’d half expected to spend most of the time having sex without worrying about Shun, and yet, they ended up wasting away most of Saturday by being awfully domestic and lounging around the apartment, playing videogames and cuddling. On Sunday evening, Hyoga cooked one of his scary-looking but very tasty Russian soups, while Ikki was being useless and occasionally distracting – he kept asking how long it would take, hugging Hyoga from behind and planting lazy kisses on the back of his neck. They fought over the choice of movie, agreed on some Canadian horror and ultimately spent the whole time laughing their asses off at the terrible choice.

« Shun would tear this apart. » Hyoga still had tears from laughing.

« He’d hunt down the writer and make them beg for forgiveness. » Ikki agreed.

They were both quiet for a moment.

« I miss that little psychopath. Although it’s nice... » Hyoga looked up at the older boy, his voice a little shy « _This_ is nice. »

Ikki smiled and bent down to kiss him on the lips. Hyoga made an appreciative moan and kissed him back, his body moving closer almost instinctively. He climbed into Ikki’s lap without breaking the kiss and sneaked both hands under his shirt, tracing the shape of Ikki’s abs and making a point to moan as loud and obscenely as possible. 

« Bedroom? » Ikki managed to ask, in-between kisses.

Hyoga groaned against his neck. 

« Okay, _angry bird_. I get your point, but our couch is a menace and you know what happened when we tried to have sex on it. »

« Fine. » Hyoga pouted.

* * *

Hyoga was _so_ going to come again if Ikki intended to keep that up. The blonde arched his back against the mattress, fists clenching at the bedsheets, and didn’t even try to quiet down the noises escaping from his mount. There was no one else who could hear him anyway. Ikki maintained an iron grip on his tights, keeping them spread enough he could comfortably fit between them. He was still being a tease, running his tongue just around Hyoga’s entrance and adding the occasional quick nib at the tender flesh of his inner tight, just the way he knew the other boy liked it; but Hyoga was still particularly sensitive form his last orgasm and the simple thought of Ikki’s tongue inside him was a menace to his sanity.

Then again, Ikki himself was a constant menace to his sanity anyway.

« You’re pretty when you blush. »

« You can’t even see my face from there- » Hyoga tried to sound a little less out of breath than he actually was.

« Mh. There are things I just know. »

Ikki pushed in just a little, testing Hyoga’s resistance, and Hyoga could clearly hear the sound of the cables connecting his last functioning brain cells being brutally snatched.

« How do you think _he_ would be, like this...? » he blurted out.

« Shun? » 

_No, Seiya_ , Hyoga wanted to deadpan, but, alas, had no brainpower left.

« Yeah. » 

« _Beautiful_. » Ikki said with no hesitation « Kinda like you, I guess. »

Hyoga should have said a proper goodbye to his family, he would never outlive this conversation.

« And a fucking tease. »

« Right. Your brother, after all. »

He was rewarded for his sarcasm with another forceful push of Ikki’s tongue. This time, though, Ikki took his sweet time, letting go of Hyoga’s tights and using his hands to spread his cheeks further, hungry and merciless as Hyoga let out a high-pitched moan that sounded suspiciously like ‘Shun’.

Ikki really liked that.

He interrupted his ministrations, eliciting a small protest from Hyoga, and propped himself up, manoeuvring Hyoga – or, the mess of trembling limbs that was left of him – so that they were face to face. 

« What else? » 

« What...? » Hyoga was only half there, at this point.

« What else do you think? What would _he_ like? »

« _Oh_. »

Hyoga definitely liked that, too.

« He’d- uhm, he’d probably want you to finger him. He has a thing for your hands, you know. »

Ikki knew, as much as he knew Hyoga had it just as bad for those hands.

« Like this...? » Ikki’s tone sounded almost sincere, as if he was genuinely curious, as he slipped one of his long, warm fingers inside him.

« Ye- _fuck_ , _yes_ , like that. » Hyoga panted, eyes shut and face burning.

« I don’t think one would be enough. » Ikki added, almost apologetically.

« Mmmh. » Hyoga agreed, unintelligently, and shook his head. « M-more. »

Ikki obliged.

They went through their usual favourites, but they took the time to comment out loud what Shun would think of it, how he’d like to be involved. When they got to the actual fucking, their exchanges were mostly an intelligible series of ‘Shun’ muffled against each other’s mouths while Ikki fucked the other boy senseless. Hyoga was this close to the second, mind-shattering orgasm of the evening when, to their absolute horror, the door slammed open.

And there, standing in the doorframe in all his terrifying glory, there was no one less than Shun.

The guilty pair didn’t even need to look at each other to know exactly everything there was to know about their sudden inner turmoil: Shun’s appearance could have easily made this the worst moment of their life, possibly preventing them from having sex ever again, or the perfect, unbelievable conclusion of years of sexual fantasies. 

« Hi, I got back faster than I expected. »

When neither of them could produce a reply, Shun just rolled his eyes

« Listen, this had been fun for a little while and was genuinely curious to see how long you two could be so fucking clueless. I even had a bet going on with Phro. But this is...a bit much. »

« _What._ » Hyoga’s shock was bordering a heart attack « We didn’t- we don’t- »

« _Okay._ » Shun sounded vaguely exasperated « _If you don't want me involved, that's fine, but I can hear you both screaming my name here. So._ »

He made a move to leave, and that was when Ikki was struck by a moment of clarity. 

« _Wait wait wait._ » he scrambled to put together « We. We obviously do. » he swallowed hard, and Shun’s expression softened immediately.

« Took you long enough to ask _._ » 

Shun shook his head, but there was no hesitation in his movements as he slipped out his clothes under the adoring stares of his ... _boyfriends_ , at this point?

« Uhm, this looks like fun. » Shun remarked, as he leaned down to kiss Hyoga’s lips, before settling with his back pressed against his brother’s chest. « Maybe you guys should give me a quick recap of what I missed. »

Ikki peaked from right above Shun’s shoulder to meet Hyoga’s eyes.

« _Yep._ » Hyoga confirmed, out loud « _A fucking tease_. »

* * *

The running joke was, of course, that Hades’ got nothing on Shun.

**Author's Note:**

> Every food or object or movie mentioned in this fic is 100% real.


End file.
